


On The Reverse Side

by Requiem_Ace



Series: On The Reverse Side (Story/Side-Stories/Oneshots) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Curses, Dark Magic, Death, Dipcifica, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Monsters, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Unrequited Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem_Ace/pseuds/Requiem_Ace
Summary: 『 The fates of two unlikely becomes anew in unlikely circumstances. 』【Reverse! Gravity Falls Fanfiction】[Implications of Dipper Pines x Pacifica Northwest]「 Reverse Falls! AU 」❝ This might sound crazy... but I think those twins have actual powers. ❞When Pacifica Northwest travelled to stay with a family friend in Gravity Falls, she didn't expect her ups and downs to escalate quickly. Instead, she's met with the paranormal, the unknown, and an awkwardly shy kid living with her.It wasn't until the troubled encounter with the Mysterious Pines Twins as they, specifically Mabel Pines herself, try to kidnap Gideon, that she realized there's more to what meets the eye in Gravity Falls.As well as the devious and dispicable twin brother making surprise visits to her newly strange life.❥ Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch❥ Contains slight language❥ Implications of Dipcifica and slight Gabel❥ Might change the summary
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Pacifica Northwest, Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines, Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful & Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Gideon Pines | Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: On The Reverse Side (Story/Side-Stories/Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	On The Reverse Side

**Author's Note:**

> (may go through some editing along the way and the updates may be pretty slow)  
> (sorry for grammatical errors)  
> (enjoy and thanks for reading!)

_"Pacifica," a voice called out. At the sound of said name, she perked her head up and looked up at her father. He only glanced out the window, watching from the second story floor the many pedestrians passing by their large home, not turning to face her despite calling for her attention. Leaning against the sill, he scanned the cloudy afternoon with an unfathomable expression painted over his face. He beckoned her to come closer with the flick of his hand, much to her annoyance._

_Pacifica walked over to where her father stood, begrudgingly gazing up to the hazy mix of orange, gray, and hints of blue layered above them than to stare down at the people as if they're peasants. It sent an uncertain feeling to burn up in her stomach when she felt that thought come up to her mind. It wasn't exactly an appealing one when it reminded her of her high status. It didn't settle right when it felt unjust to not only her but to others._

_The silence enveloping the two figures in the room wasn't intense, nor was it comforting to the blonde girl, when the butler that called for her left as quickly as he was called. She hadn't remembered a time where the room felt any better with Preston breathing the same air she's breathing; in the same room either. While it was tempting to leave him no reply or to not come at all, they both knew that she'd come in the end. As much as she despised it, she was obligated to come whether by choice or by force._

_"What is it, dad?" Pacifica refrained herself from spitting the name like it's poison and from scowling at the silence surrounding them. If she wasn't going to get her answer right away, if there was anything to be said, she would've already stormed out of the study in a blaze and return to the actual comforts of her room. Tearing her eyes from the outdoor view to glare impatiently at her dad, she waited for a response, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned her weight behind one foot while the other tapped in a short rhythmic pattern._

_Noticing his daughter's impatient curiosity in her inherited blue eyes that tinted a violet light, Preston pulled away to straighten his posture, his own blue hues not straying away from the people outside of their gate. "I decided to let you spend this year's entire summer in Gravity Falls," he stated coolly, aware and ignoring the dumbstruck and disbelief look sent his way by his daughter. The brunette didn't need to look over to her when her negative response was already in her burning glare, but she nevertheless spoke._

_"What?!" Outraged, Pacifica flared up. Not only was she unable to give any comment nor opinion in what she had to say, she was already being forced to some town without her knowing. While she'd never admit it with her scowl present, it left a pang of hurt to know she didn't get a say in the decision. Just how they've always done for her. Especially when she had thought of plans with her limited freedom from boarding school."What do you mean I'm spending my summer in Gravity Falls?!" The thought of the place instinctively reminded her of the one woman who stayed on her own accord, which sent an abrupt crawl through her spine._

_It seemed he was aware of what her thoughts were on and quickly dismissed her assumptions. "Don't worry. I've already made arrangements with a family friend that you'll be staying with them for the summer than with your mother."_

_She quirked a doubtful brow. "And this... 'family friend' of yours, have I met them?"_

_"We haven't spoken in quite a while," he admitted with ease, finally meeting his daughter's gaze. "However, I trust them that they'll safely take care of you during the summer."_

_"So I'm spending the most of my summer with some person you've not talked with for a while." Pacifica gave an eye roll, sarcasm lacing her words like thread. "That really makes things better for me. Thanks..." It wasn't entirely sarcasm when she phrased it, bits of relief coursing through her when she realized she wouldn't get to spend any day around her._

_Preston's stern look caused the golden-haired teen to become squeamish, immediately dropping every snark in her body; something she's inwardly blaming herself for out of instinct. Nothing else was offered and said, the threading silence loomed over them once more, heavier than it originally was. It wasn't until the older man spoke again, not before starting with a slight cough to ease the uneasiness._

_"Well..." he started awkwardly, "all I can tell you is that this is an opportunity for you to get out of your comfort zone and do more than lock yourself up in your room every break." Pacifica resisted the urge to point out his hypocrisy with clenching fists, his words slowly beginning to blur out. "I also heard that there'll be another kid staying with them, so hopefully you both could become friends..."_

Pacifica blinked with tired eyes, the memory shoved away by her eyelids and buried into the back of her mind. Trailing the intricate lines and landscape from the mighty wilderness to the mountain ranges that stretched across the horizon, it was generally a magnificent sight. She'd admit that the scenery of the place didn't seem all too bad, even if it wasn't remotely found on any maps. It was the very reason why she was the only one in the large transportation to begin with - excluding the bus driver, obviously. The ride itself was simple, a few bumps on the road, with the only other sounds being her luggage shifting and hopping from the road bumps.

Her cheek rested on the flats of her curled fingers, promptly leaning her face close to the glass while her free hand continuously drew invisible circles on the small diary next to her. Though, it usually shifted to the ends of her light purple shirt, wrinkling a little with the sleeveless dark purple crop jacket. Some of her bangs glowed from the afternoon beam, thankful to have kept her hair pulled into a well-kept ponytail by her pink hair tie. The consistent tapping of her white ankle boots were soft, almost inaudible, from the immense boredom that consumed her. The scenery was beautiful, but she knew it wouldn't last for long if it was the only thing she saw.

A new addition, much to her relief, from the relentless hours of driving (she was surprised they didn't bother to stop at all) was the huge water tower that stood out. The painted words "GRAVITY FALLS" sprawled on it. It didn't take a genius to alert her that she was already closing in on her destination to the last place she expected to spend her summer in. Except she wasn't expecting the sharp pain that erupted through her head when her forehead banged against the window, pulling herself back with a yelp and rubbing the sore part of her head.

"Ow..." Pacifica hissed lightly, narrowing her eyes at her glass reflection. She knew that it would leave a tiny red mark for the meantime, but she couldn't do anything about it now. Instead, she focused on the fact that the bus already stopped moving, the forests and mountains no longer moving like the old screenplays they did.

She quickly stuffed the notebook next to her, the pen tucked into the spiral wire holding it together, into her green backpack. Once inside, she zipped it tightly and slung it over her shoulders, hurriedly taking the two suitcases and one duffle bag and walked down the empty rows of seats. She somewhat regretted taking the very backseat if she knew nobody would board the transportation's way to the suburban area of Oregon. Especially when she felt fatigued from the long trip. After Pacifica thanked the bus driver, she made her way down the steps(almost stumbling over her feet from the bags over-weighing her) and dropped them to the ground with a huff. Something she knew her parents would disapprove of, but who was she to care? At the moment, she didn't.

The sounds of the doors closing behind her granted her a chance to peek over her shoulder, the vehicle immediately speeding off into the road to where? She didn't get a chance to see the location on the bar change. Instead, she returned her focus back to the distance in front of her, notably the large brown shack that looked rundown. Something twisted in her guts when she spotted the dinky building that made her unsettled. Not the typical 'bad feelings' of horrors and dangers', well a little bit of it, but mostly the ideal 'bad luck' feels. 

Pacifica squinted her eyes when she spotted something approaching her from the direction of the rundown-looking shack, more so, someone for that matter. As she got closer and closer to the young teen, she observed the woman from top to bottom. From the way she appeared, it would be unbelievable to her that her dad, a profound wealthy man such as himself, to be family friends with this woman (no intentional offenses made; it just doesn't feel like her dad to do that). From her looks respectively, she looked around her sixties with gray tresses messily sticking out of place and cranky brown doe hues narrowed down at her, scanning her with the scrunch of her nose. The strange mismatched clothes consisting of a cerulean coat and vibrant pink shirt tucked in by navy bellbottom pants. She did need to question the woman's taste in shoes which were a pair of beige flip flops, but decided against it.

"You're Northwest's daughter?" The old lady loudly questioned, clicking her tongue in clear amusement yet disapproval. Pacifica opened her mouth to speak but she spoke up again. "Ya weren't much as I expected. Just as long as ye don't cause a ruckus and bother me some then ya wouldn' hafta worry 'bout a thing." Her eyes landed on the amount of baggage she brought with her with non-lifting eyes and dismissively turned away, motioning for her to follow her. "Well, what are ye standin' around for? My worker'll help get ya stuff when we get close."

The restraint she had on herself when she was blatantly forced to carry the rest of her stuff with her back made her feel grouchy and groaned. Not to mention how she didn't bother to at least help was something she felt triggered by. But the fact remained that her home was somewhere secluded in the middle of the woods, definitely meaning that she _might_ be staying over in that dinky shack she was observing earlier. She didn't know if she could get used to it. 

Though she knows that she has to.

Carrying her bags as she followed the woman, who's name she hasn't given out yet, it was tiring and worth it to say another woman hurriedly sprinted out from the cabin-looking house. From the distance she was standing from, it looked like those gift shops back in California, albeit a bit smaller. The young adult woman who ran out went to her side and immediately took the two suitcases from her hands, brightly smiling down at her.

"I heard you're one of the new kids that'll be staying with the boss for the summer!" She spoke excitedly, walking along side the blonde when the grumpy lady went ahead without a thought. "My name's Melody! If there's anything you need like some girl advice or some girl talk, I got 'chu girl." The perky woman, Melody, clicked her tongue and made a finger-gun action with one of her hands towards her, causing the blonde teen to awkwardly return it with a crooked smile. She wore a plain cyan t-shirt with brown shorts, she noted, along with a white cap on her light brown hair in a loose ponytail. Never in her life has she seen an adult woman act so prematurely. It felt... comforting in a way. That enough made her smile soften from earlier.

"O... Okay." Pacifica nodded before her blue spheres trailed over to the roof, stopping just before she entered the place. From the look itself, it looked pretty worn down from the battered exterior of the building to the sign above it. The huge letters spelled and lit up the words 'MYSTERY SHACK' although the letter 'S' slipped from it's place; thus spelling out 'MYSTERY HACK' instead. It almost reminded her of her school's gardening shed, only a lot bigger.

Pacifica observed the overall look of the abandoned-looking building a second time before heading inside. Melody held the door open for her to enter and shut it behind her once she was inside. She's admit the inside seemed way neater compared to it's outward exterior. Shelves aligned against the walls and lined up in aisles with different types of merchandises placed on the different racks. The merchandises themselves, she concluded to herself, were just as weird. The strange dolls that were awfully handmade(heck, there were a few that seemed like plush versions of that old lady), eyeballs in a jar, and to the line of grappling hooks there. She bit back a remark on whether they're real ones or toy ones. 

Nevertheless, the store did have some regular things. Maps, scrunchies, snow globe, and et cetera. This caught her interest right on the spot. She thought about what this Mystery Shack was meant to be. Curiosity bloomed in her mind in what sort of things this place may be and what that old lady is to this place. But a question remained in her mind and she was already moving her lips to speak. 

"Um... are we going to wait for a car to pick us up?" She scratched the nape of her neck, looking around the gift shop with mild interest. She raised a questioning brow at the fish skeleton in the aquarium.

The old woman looked back at Pacifica as if she grew a second head. "What are ye blabbin' about, kid?" She eyed her, her voice edged with crankiness. "Ya got a problem with this ol' shack of mine? Just because we don' got the great luxury yer folks got doesn' mean ye get to act all judge-y with my lil' home." 

Pacifica inwardly chocked, taken back by the sudden hostility, before raising her hand in defense. "No wait, that's not what I meant at all! I'm sorry if it sounded offensive in any way." She bit her lip as she apologized. So much for her first impressions with this woman. However, she dropped the flustered thought and listened to what she said. "Wait, this is your home?" 

"Well, what else would it be?" The gray-haired woman waited for her answer.

Melody, who was still around, ignored her grumpy state and asked, "where do you want me to the bags, Mrs. McCorkle?" She lifted the large suitcases up to her face. The elder grimaced at the sudden action and pushed them away from her.

"Yeah, just place 'em down in the room and let the girl sort 'em out." With a wave of her hand, the happy-go-lucky woman went through the 'Employees Only' door and disappeared around the corner. Returning to face her once more, she prompted both of her hands on her hips. "The name's Carla McCorkle, but call me Aunt Carla or whatever. Just think of me as your great aunt or somethin' like that. Now," she walked through the door and into the next room. "Just place the rest of yer stuff upstairs. You'll be rooming with the Gleeful boy for the rest of the summer so if you have any complaints, you can happily stay in the old attic."

The information processed and formed in her mind before slowly nodding at the old lady. Her roommate was going to be a boy? She wondered what the kid would be like. Just from the looks she had from these two people alone got her questioning what kind of people Gravity Falls had in store. Pacifica quickly followed the woman inside and, after some guidance to where the stairs were, passed through the small living room and up the staircase, being careful of the third step when she noticed the broken area on the right. Why Carla didn't care to fix it was beyond her.

"Get yer butt down here once you finished dropping yer stuff," she heard her yell from downstairs. "Also bring the kid down while yer at it! I got somethin' to speak with y'all 'bout then ya can unpack afterwards."

She didn't need to be told twice to know that and sighed heavily. Trudging her way up the steps, she was met with the bathroom door, another set of stairs above her, and two hallways that split into two directions. Assuming from the way Melody left from the room in the right hallway, that should be where her room - and roommate - should be. Before walking pass the happy brunette, she gave Pacifica a bright smile and thumbs up.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to him?" She leaned closely and cupped her hand over her ear to whisper. "He seems pretty shy and nervous so I really hope you guys could be friends." Melody moved away and flashed her another smile before leaving her in the hall.

Pacifica shook her head and continued to the end of the hall where the door stood. Anticipation flooded through her body when she stared at the plain wooden door, many scenarios conjured in her mind for what'll be on the other side. With an exhale, her fair colored hand reached for the knob and twisted it, a click resonated through her ears. She pushed the door open and peeked her head inside, taking in the room's interior. It was what she expected; small in size with the walls inclining to the roof in triangular shape. Two beds placed on the opposite sides, separated by the wooden table with a lamp and alarm clock. A small triangular window shone the orange sky from outside hung over the desk. On the other side of the room was a huge dark gray trunk with the small box television on top of it, the wire and plug wrapped neatly on top next to the antenna, and another door that could possibly lead to a closet

Her blue orbs settled on her suitcases on the left side of the room before tracing back to the right, finally recognizing the boy they were talking about earlier. He sat on the right bed with an uneasy look, focusing on his hands while he fidgeted around. The striking part of his appearance was definitely the white messy locks. His pale blue eyes avoiding her observing stare that matched his almost pale skin. Neither one of them said anything to one another when she placed her backpack and duffle bag down on her bed. 

Pacifica shifted in her spot with the awkward tension taking up the air before she coughed into her curled hand, making him jump in his spot and look at her. In an attempt to lighten to mood, she gave him the best smile she could give. "Hi," she started.

His fingers stopped dwindling as he pushed himself off the bed, his fingers tugging at ends of his black hoodie's sleeves under his blue sweater. "Hello..." He greeted, albeit softly. "I'm, uh, sorry for not waiting for you to let you choose your side of the bed." His immediate apology made her eyes widened but shook her head.

"That's fine, really. I'm glad you already picked your side of the bed," she reassured him. He looked a bit surprised at her reply, a bit hesitant, but she just returned it with a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it."

She watched his lips curled up into a small smile. She didn't realize until now how he was pretty short compared to her and stubby though that wasn't anything she would care about. She was just glad that her roommate wouldn't be some jerk. Pacifica then remembered about the request made by Carla so she strode over to him, offering her hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest." The blonde introduced herself.

The albino stared between the girl's welcoming smile and friendly gesture for a few moments. His smile etched wider before taking the hand. "My name's Gideon, G-Gideon Gleeful," he stammered a little over his words with flustered cheeks. 

Pacifica chuckled at Gideon's almost embarrassed face when they both pulled away. She glanced over the door she hadn't closed on her way in before shifting them back to the younger-looking boy in front of her. "Aunt Carla asked me to call you so that she'd tell us something. Unless you were still doing something before I came here..." she trailed off on that note, her hands folded behind her back.

Gideon bobbed his head side to side. "I wasn't. Let's go down." 

Pacifica grinned. "Alright." She was finally having a good start.


End file.
